Nemesis' Revenge
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: It is the Holy War and Athena and her saints are battling Hades and his army. However, a new enemy appeared seeking revenge Now, the saints must battle both Hades, Nemesis and even their own comrades?


Purestrongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. Enjoy.

Nemesis's Revenge

The wind howled while the trees swayed. It was dark and the animals were all sleeping except for the nocturnal animals who were hunting for food. A woman with flowing black hair stood still as if she was a statue. Her eyes were close and she was deep in thought. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at the night sky. She felt a presence behind her and she recognized the cosmos.

Without turning around, she spoke, "Nitih, is the plan ready?"

Nitih bowed down and answered, "Yes, Lady Nemesis. The other revengers had finished what you ordered us to."

"That is good."

Nitih bowed down once more and left leaving Nemesis to her thoughts. Her revenge will begin. Just you wait, Athena. You will lose the person most precious to you and you will suffer for it. Nemesis smiled.

XXX

A man looked out at the window, enjoying the sight of the garden. He smiled as a bird chirped and flew past him.

"Lord Hades," a woman said, bowing down before her god.

He turned around to greet her. "Pandora, is there something you wish to tell me?"

"It is about..."

"About Nemesis."

"How did you know?"

"I am a god. I should know these things...It seems that she had awakened."

"Is she a danger to us?"

"No, she is not interested in us but she wants revenge against Athena."

"Then, that is good news. If she can eliminate Athena and her saints, then we don't have to worry about Athena and you can rule the world."

"No...I am the only one to defeat Athena and Tenma. I do not know what game Nemesis is planning to play but I know it involves Athena's death and I will not allow it!"

"But Athena is our enemy."

"Yes but I am the one to kill her not Nemesis."

"...Hades..."

"Although this might be interesting. I am interested in seeing how this plays out."

"So?..."

"We are not going to do anything yet. We will just watch for now."

"I see..."

"You can leave now, Pandora."

"Of course."

Pandora stood up and left. She walked down the hallway feeling depressed. Hades was talking about Athena again as if he still cared about her. She wasn't surprised because it was just a few days ago that Hades invaded the Sanctuary without her or anyone knowing. She asked him why he went there by himself but he never answered. It didn't matter because she knew why. Hades still care for Athena and Tenma. She gritted her teeth in anger. How dare that goddess try to confuse Hades' heart?

"Pandora, it seems you had failed again."

She looked up and gasped. "Lord Hypnos and Lord Thanatos." She quickly bowed down.

"Our perfect plan was ruin in the Sanctuary. You were supposed to keep an eye on Hades while he work on the Lost Canvas, but you failed," Hypnos spoke

"But I was only...Arggh!"

Lightning came out from the ground and shocked her. She fell on the floor, panting from the pain.

"And to further more troubles, Nemesis had awakened," said Thanatos.

"Luckily we can use this to our advantage. It just so seem that Nemesis also have the same enemy so we were thinking of an alliance," said Hypnos.

"But Lord Hades wouldn't allow that."

"We know."

"...You don't mean, you want me to go behind Hades' back?"

Thanatos said, "There is no way a goddess would want to talk to you. My brother and I will go meet Nemesis and ask for an alliance. You are to watch Hades and make sure he stays in his room finishing the Lost Canvas. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand..."

"Good."

The twin gods disappeared as Pandora slowly stood up.

XXX

Athena woke up in cold sweat. She had been having the same dream and the same feeling over and over again. Everything was burning and there was a woman standing in the center, laughing. At first, the woman was hidden in her dream but the woman became clearer and clearer as she dreamt more. She seemed very familiar. Finally, she knew who the woman was. Nemesis had awakened and she wanted revenge.

XXX

The town was burning. Villagers were screaming for help as they ran. Hades' specters had attacked the small village. One of the specters were laughing in glee. He had caught a woman and was enjoying the sound of her whimpering.

The specter spoke, "Well, look at you. Aren't you beautiful? Now, now. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I only want some fun with you."

As the specter got closer, the woman looked at him, fearfully. The specter grabbed the woman. The woman screamed and closed her eyes. A piercing shout of pain can be heard but not from the woman but from the specter. The woman opened her eyes to see the specter dead and in front of her stood the Cancer gold saint.

She collapsed and started to cry, "Thank you, thank you."

The Cancer saint said, "Just get yourself to safety while I deal with the others."

The woman nodded and ran off. Manigoldo turned around to check where the other specters are. He smirked as he found them. He ran off and were killing all the specters he could found. The specters were all so weak. Earlier, Pope Sage had given him a mission to investigate the village. Manigoldo was surprised because the Sanctuary was just attack by Hades a few days ago and Sage had assigned him a mission to this village. However after Hades attack the Sanctuary, some villages nearby had been attack by specters. Pope Sage had send out some saints but they were defeated quickly. So Sage send out Manigoldo to do the job. Well, it was better than cleaning and fixing the Sanctuary. After killing any specters he see, he continued scouting the area. He was hoping to find a strong specter who was worth his time. Then he heard a cry and sensed an evil cosmos. This cosmos was different than the other specters he fought. It was stronger. He ran towards it. He saw a little, scared girl who was facing a specter. The specter was about to kill the girl but Manigoldo ran and grabbed the girl out of the way. The specter turned around and glared at him.

The specter smirked and sneered, "I am surprised to see a gold saint here. I am one of Hades' strongest specter, Celestial Divine Defeating Star, Troll Ivan and I will be the last person that you see."

"Really. We will see about that," scoffed Manigoldo.

The huge man ran and charge at Manigoldo. Manigoldo grinned. When Ivan was up close, he jumped on his face, did a flip and kicked Ivan's back sending Ivan crashing to a house. Manigoldo laughed at the sight and so did the little girl. Ivan growled and turned towards him.

"Greatest Perestroika!" Ivan shouted and a wave of rocks came out.

Manigoldo jumped out of the way and landed on one of the house's roofs.

"You going to have to do better than that to defeat me."

Manigoldo leaped at the man and put his two legs around the man, and cut the body in half. Both sides fell on the floor and he heard a scream. He turned around to see the little girl covering her eyes. He had forgotten that she was there. It was definitely not a good idea to use Acubens in front of a little girl. Now, what was he going to do? He walked towards the girl and tried to comfort her. He was not good at these things. After a few minutes of talking to her and patting her back, she started to calm down. Manigoldo took a look around. Well, that must be all the specters. He was disappointed. They were all not worth a fight and the strongest specter here was defeated easily by his weakest attack. He took the little girl and brought her back to where the survivors are. The girl ran around, looking lost and scared.

Manigoldo asked, "Hey, what is the matter?"

The girl ignored him and continued running around as if she was looking for someone.

Manigoldo was getting annoyed. "Hey, who are you looking for?"

The girl turned around and Manigoldo saw that tears were starting to form again in her eyes.

She replied, "My mom. We got separated during the attack."

Manigoldo looked down at her, sadly. "Oh..."

"She promise she would come back but now she is gone."

The girl started to cry harder. Manigoldo pat her back again, hoping to comfort her. He understood how she felt. He also lost his parents when he was young because of the war. In fact, he watch so many people die each day. Even now, when he was a saint, he was not powerful to save everyone.

He said, "Why don't we keep searching? Maybe we will find her."

The girl looked at him and said, "Alright."

Manigoldo knew that he should be helping the other villagers find the rest of survivors but he couldn't abandon the girl. Besides, he might find other survivors while helping her find her mother. The girl followed him while he walked and looked around for her mother. After a half an hour, they still didn't find her mother yet. The girl was starting to give up. He is not surprised if they couldn't find her or find her dead. He decided to make small talk to her so she could be distracted from the idea that her mother is dead.

"So...I am Cancer Mangoldo. What is your name?"

"It's Trivia."

"That is a nice name for a cute girl. So tell me more about yourself."

"Well, my father is a fisher. He catches fish and sell them for a living. My mother and I usually helps him sell the fish."

Manigoldo nodded to indicate that he was listening.

"Mr. Cancer, I was wondering..."

"Call me Manigoldo, Mr. Cancer sound weird."

"Manigoldo... I was wondering why do people suffer? Why are evil people allow to live here on Earth?"

"...Well...it is because of the gods, they..."

"You are wrong...It is the humans, the humans that caused all of this suffering. They are the most evil creatures on this planet. They are prideful and rebellious. They defy the gods and that is not all. They had been fighting among themselves for land, power, domination. It is their sins, selfishness and pride that caused all of their suffering. For many centuries, I thought mankind would learn but it seems that they fall deeper into the pits of sin."

Manigoldo was really confused now at the girl's change of tone and behaviour. Before he can ask, he felt a divine cosmos just like Athena's or Hades' cosmos. Now he understood. He was talking to a deity in disguise.

"Athena had done a terrible job of guiding the humans. But I am different." She turned to Manigoldo. "I will punish the people on this Earth and guide humanity to a redeeming path."

"You are going to punish them by killing them, right?"

"Yes but before I guide humanity to a redeeming path, there is one thing I must do. Athena must pay for what she did to me!"

"And you think I or the other saints would let harm come to Athena. You underestimate us humans or is it because we are just trash to you?"

"You humans are trash because of your sins. You are just a mere human while I am NEMESIS, GODDESS OF JUSTICE, PUNISHMENT AND REVENGE!"

As she was talking, the girl changed. She became taller and her appearance changed into a beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair and pitch black eyes. Her dress grew longer and changed color to a bloody red colour. When she announced who she was, her transformation had finished and Manigoldo could feel her terrifying cosmos.

"Well, I am honour to be in the presence of a goddess," Manigoldo mocked. "Well, you are going to regret underestimating me."

"I am not going to fight you."

"Huh? Well, that is stupid because if you don't fight me, then I am going to kill you. Besides if you think you can persuade me to fight for you, then you are more stupid than I thought."

Nemesis glared at him. "You should watch what you say, human. You should be grateful I am not here to fight you but you shall be punished for what you say later."

"What do you mean?"

Nemesis smiled evilly and Manigoldo took a step back. He could feel the goose bumps all over his body. Whatever Nemesis was planning, it wasn't good for Manigoldo.

Manigoldo decided it was best to attack her before she does something. Nemesis muttered something and he frowned. He was about to attack Nemesis but then he felt a pain coursing through his body. He fell down and glared at her.

"...What...di...d...you...do?" Manigoldo gasped in pain.

Nemesis only smiled as Manigoldo lose consciousness.

XXX

Pope Sage sighed as he read the books that contain information about Nemesis. Athena had came to him in the night and told him about the dreams. She told him that Nemesis had revived. He told her to go back to sleep. However, he didn't go to sleep. He had been in the library doing more research about Nemesis. Now the saints had two enemies to fight, Hades and Nemesis. He was so busying reading that he was startled when he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in," he spoke.

The servant walked in and informed him that Manigoldo was here to report back from his mission. Pope Sage thanked him and walked to the Pope's chamber. He sat down on the throne as Manigoldo walked in and bowed down.

"Hey, old man," Manigoldo said, smiling.

"It's Pope Sage."

"You know I will just keep calling you old man."

Pope Sage chuckled. "Of course." Then he grew serious. "How was the mission?"

"The mission went fine. The village is safe now and the specters had retreated."

"I am glad to hear that."

"Of course, what do you expect from me?" Manigoldo boasted. Then he noticed that Pope Sage was worried. "Is something the matter?"

"No, everything is fine...But, I decided to announce an emergency meeting with the saints."

"What for? Did something happen?"

"...Yes..."

"Well, whatever the situation is, we can overcome it because we are Athena's saints. You shouldn't worry too much, old man."

Sage smiled softly. "You are right."

Manigoldo waved goodbye and went out.

Sage then dropped the smile and his face showed a worry expression. "I hope so," he muttered to himself.

Purestrongpoem: Some of the answers will be answer in chapter 2...but then it is kind of obvious. Please review.


End file.
